


The world of hiding

by FoolishJoker, seokcie



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Bah probs not, Bloods, Bunch of fucking ocs, Death, F/F, F/M, Just let me know if this is good, M/M, Multi, but ya know, not that good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 10:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8099575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoolishJoker/pseuds/FoolishJoker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/seokcie/pseuds/seokcie
Summary: This is a world where people are born with superpowers. Do you hate people with this gift or you don't. You can be killed if you have them be careful in this situation I suck at  creating summarys





	1. Introduction

Hello, my name is Castellar Leclerc. As if you know considering you probably don't live in my world; where humans absolutely hate abnormals. What's an abnormal you ask? Well an abnormal is a human born with powers so, to say like a super hero or villain. How they came up with the name was a long time ago in the 1850s. The first abnormal I believe was to be a baby. The stories say that when the baby was born they were near a pond. They said the mother gave birth in a small hut unexpectedly. When the child was born, water supposedly rose up from the pond to form some weird looking shape, I'm not too sure. But sadly once a new leader was elected, he made abnormals illegal; anyone that was caught using their powers in an unjust or public way should be arrested, and possibly executed. To be honest I think that's complete bullshit and he shouldn't have been chosen. But anyways back to the scientific part of the abnormals! The abnormals come in different shapes and powers and I, Castellar Leclerc, unfortunately don't have any abnormality. Despite my father's abnormality being shape-shifting, my mother is a normal human. Having parents of the two is like a fucking game of Roulette. But anyways back on track. If an abnormal has a child with another it's obviously going to be an abnormal but if the abnormal has a child with a normal human, it's chances of having the same power as the abnormal is 40-50%. And them being a normal human is 30% it's complicated but that's what it is. There is something that I'm not sure what to call quite yet, but it's when an abnormal with a certain power manages to focus hard enough they can use a special ability relating to the one they already obtained. 

Now that I'm done explaining, let me introduce and friends formally! my friends are Wing D. Clark: his abnormality is like a spider, he is able to create silk from the tips of anywhere from his body, although its usually the finger tips or tongue. His bite has a lethal poison that can be very dangerous if not treated correctly or at all. He can focus and use a special ability which makes him look more like a spider, he gaines six arms and six eyes. Safiya Cuevas who has well telepathy which is pretty self-explanatory and her special ability is to take control of any body, for a human 3-4 hours if she chooses and if human has strong mental health 1-2 hours, an abnormal is 1 hour. Once she gets back into her body she passes out.

      _____________________________________

Thank you for viewing this part of my story  
If ya have an oc you want in this they can be an abnormal or human but you must give me the personality, how they look, and sexuality and whatever you can contact me on these websites Twitter: @determinedskely Tumblr: intriguingskeleton-arts-yo.tumblr.com


	2. Chapter 1

_Tick tock tick tock brrrnnng_ , I hit my alarm as I rose from my slumber to see the time at 5:30am. I sighed getting up from my bed, only to hear my phone ringing, looking at who it was i decided on answering it. "Hey did you get it, it's very important you know" the person said " Yeah I got it yesterday, what is it anyway dings?" I replied "I'll tell you at school but don't forget to remind me aster cause if you don't that'll be pretty bad. Anyway see you there." The person now known as dings said. _Ah best not to pry on it_ I thought as I got ready for the day.

As I entered the school I couldn't help but to feel a bit disappointed. The atmosphere here made it feel unwelcoming but I couldn't help but to smile as I saw my best friend Wing ding waiting for me. "Yo dings what was that thing about anyway?" I called out to him. He came running at me full speed not wasting any time to tell me what it was. "It was an application to an..an uh abnormal high school." He breathed out in barley a whisper " _what?!"_ Dings you know I'm not one, no matter how much I want to be one but ya know I can always try." I said in a low whisper. He must of heard because he flashed me the biggest smile I ever seen on his face.

The class started and yet another hour until I will see dings. The teacher began speaking, apparently there was a student that was hospitalized. "Please Introduce your self uh mr. Tsugane." Mrs. Kanne said as sifted through her paperwork, the kid shifted nervously as they began to enter the classroom. "Um uh h-hello m..my name is C-Calibre and I was in t-the hospital for the um uh first t-trimester. This kid caught my intrest, maybe they're hiding something but it's not my place to snoop. Mrs. Kanne let us ask the kid questions, for homeroom, even though it seemed like they didn't want to. "Are you a boy or a girl?!" Somebody yelled out "Hey no calling out! Who said that?, your getting a check." Mrs. kanne yelled out hoping that somebody would answer. "O-oh no it's ok I.. I am a boy even though I do look very feminine." Calibre said softly, silently hoping that nobody would make fun of him. Huh why is he so afraid there's nothing to be afraid about, I thought ignoring many questions that were getting asked until I heard one that spoke out to me. "Hey why were you hospitalized anyway?" Mike said with a mischievous face, thinking he could use it as material to bully him. _Now why would Mike of all people ask something so sensitive, the school bully of all people_. That thought alone made me yell out,"now why would **you** of all people?" I spat out angrily " **CASTELLAR LECLERC YOU DO NOT SPEAK LIKE THAT WITH A FELLOW STUDENT!** " Mrs. Kanne intruded my conversation before it even started. Sitting down my attention was moved back to Calibre, who seemed to be shrinking into his shirt.

"Please continue mr.Tsugane." as a shocked Calibre seemed to come out of his shirt. "Um w-what was the n-name of that kid w-who is that kid?" Calibre mumbled quietly that almost nobody would hear. I stood up "Casteller Leclerc pal it's REAL nice to meet ya, And I'm really sorry bout that outburst." I said as confident as possible, I smiled at him reassuring that everything is OK. "you don't have to worry" I mouthed silently he nodded now knowing that everyone is ok, he looked more confident now ready to answer the question asked earlier. "O-ok I think I'm ready. The reason was...was that my family was and still is uh say fixing something... a beam fell on m-my leg and arm." Calibre was able to finish but only to found in tears. The teacher called out to him to see if he was okay. The rest of my period here was spent normally

Eventually lunch came, they were serving pizza an old favorite of mine and pretty much everyone here. Once I got my lunch I headed to my table where I usually eat. "Hey dings what's good?" I asked him, he seemed to acknowledge me as I sat down "nothing much aster just you know wondering if you wou-" He got interrupted by Safiya " **YO WASSUP NERDSS** " She yelled at the top of her lungs. Ugh now we have to deal with her I thought, "heard that~" She said in a sing song way. I decided to ask the big question that was in my head at the time. "Hey Safiya how did your powers settle in?" I asked "well listen here because I'm not going to say it again. First it's called abnormalities get it right and second i woke up hearing static, now that's normal right well I also a had a killer headache. Now THAT'S not normal anywa-" I cut her off to tell her what I actually meant.

"Did it settle in or it came all at once? Like did it hit you hard or no?" I smiled, knowing that I shouldn't be having this conversation made me really happy. _Knowing that my father is an abnormal, I might get to be one too. I really hope so.... **HEY aster are you LISTENING?** Ah no sorry Safiya_. My thoughts were interrupted, I asked Safiya what she said. "WELL if you were actually LISTENING I-" dings cut her off this time "Actually it settles it through time some you get as a baby, like mine, but that's besides the point." Dings said "SHUT UP LET ME FINISH!" Safiya angrily said before continuing "but yes Wing over there is right on got mine last year when I was twelve, But hey you may get yours soon after all some people get them later like at eighteen or thirteen. The youngest being when your a baby, oldest being 19, but still around our age is still pretty late." Safiya finished with a satisfied grin. "How do you both know this?" "Our parents" they both said in unison. _Of course why didn't I ask dad? Stupid stupid stupid._

School ended and Safiya, dings, and I went our separate ways. I saw Calibre going down the block and sneaked up on him. Slowly but surely I made it up to him, screaming in his ear. He jumped obviously scared "what w-why did you d-do that?" Calibre asked obviously confused "Hey that not how you great a pal is it? C'mon shake my hand cal." I replied. He did exactly that, I got his number just in case and went on my way home

_________________________________________  
Thank you so much for Reading this is worked so hard to get this out!  
So please tell me how this one came out!!

You can contact me on these sites  
Twitter: @determinedskely  
Tumblr: intriguingskeleton-arts-yo.tumblr.com

 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happend that couldn't be forgiven

As Castellar walked home, his phone rang. "H-hello? D-did I get the wrong number?.... O-oh well it does m-make _sense_." A timid sounding voice could barely be heard but casteller knew this person already.

"Yo you did get the right number cal, so what's the deal?" Casteller asked wondering if it was good news

"a-h y-yes there is actually." Calibre replied softly as a laugh could be heard from the other end "A-h! W-what's so funny?" Calibre mumbled,

"hahaha it's just that you're still this nervous even after you met me. Most people don't do that anyway continue." Casteller bursted out laughing when saying that. "Anyway what was this "thing" that was really important?" He continued, a sigh came from the other end.

"I-it's just that I-I'm really thankful for you helping me a-and I want us to continue being friends." Calibre said sounding hopeful. _Aw man I don't want to hurt his feelings, plus I do *want* to be his friend_ , Castellar thought as he continued to walk down the street.

"Yea I'll be your friend I really don't Mind, ya know." Casteller told him. He could hear  Calibre scream with joy.

"Y-Yes thank you so much y-you won't regret it!" Exclaimed Calibre excitedly. The two said their goodbyes and hung up.

Castellar continued to walk down the road until he came to a abrupt stop. He saw two muggers and went forward. Now any other person would have continued walking, but this was a him we are talking about! How could he run this was his chance to do something great, to see if he's an abnormal except he was paralyzed with fear. _How....how could they do that?_ He thought, with fear piercing threw his veins he took one step forward. With each step his courage would be overcome by fear. _How...how can **I** do this?_ He thought.

                      -1st pov  (Castellar's)-

 _Tch_ , I gritted my teeth. _They look fairly rich so why?_ I turned my head to look at the girl, she looked like a normal girl around fifteen that doesn't make any sense. I realized that they could of been hired to **kill** her but why? It's most likely that she's an abnormal that foolishly decided to use her powers in public, but that's still not a reason to commit a **crime**.

My body finnaly decided to move, "HEY YOU BIG LOSERS," they looked at me with thier gross faces, I was filled with discomfort while looking at them " Y-YOU SHOULD TREAT A PERSON NICER THAN THAT!" I exclaimed with a face of dread

"Well would you look at this, hah a brat thinking he could be a hero" the first goon said while turning to his partner.

 _Wow that was mean,_ I thought "Yeah you see first we are going get you first then the girl" goon two chuckled out, thier hearty laugh making me angrier by the second. The first goon came running towards me full speed. Barely dodging his swing and with a burst of sudden strength I grabbed the goons arm and flung him forward. The goon surprised by my sudden strength got up with an angry look but was stopped when he saw Someone walk out the shadows and speak.

With a evil laugh and a sarcastic  clap "Can't you two idiots do anything without me?!" Spoke Their boss? It seemed a young man maybe in his late twenties and early thirty's.

     "Well isn't this a bit unfair?" I looked at him "maybe we need to have an ice time?" I winked and laughed at the stupid pun I made, I even got the girl to laugh too.

    " **SHUT UP!"** Boomed the bosses voice  
He turned and looked at the two goons that were shivering in fear "you two are in big trouble hahah. Your going to have a big punishment once we get back"

The look of fear on their faces was alot to snap me out of my stupid fantasy of trying to beat them. My courage and anger quickly replaced with fear, his twisted face filled with power and rage. _Oh jeez I picked a fight I couldn't win_. I laughed at how pathetic the situation I was in.

Their boss turned and looked at me with the creepiest grin I thought he could make. Fear fear **fear** all I could think while he walked over and grabbed my neck. My resources for air now limited, I couldn't stand to feel this pathetic. I looked over to the girl who now snuck up to the first goon, she made a hand signal that I figured would be good. "You little _brat_ , did you really think that you could beat us," his grip getting tighter "well you're going to see what happens to brats like you!" He laughed at me before spitting in my face.

"Y-You bastard." I choked out, i saw the girl behind the boss and a smirk. She kicked him in his legs releasing me from his deadly grip. Falling on the ground, getting my clothes dirty and wet, gasping for air as though it would be my last, I loved the feeling of being able to breathe again. _I need power just something that could stop them... I can't be weak, please just let me have something!_ I thought.

      "YOU BITCH!" the boss yelled clearly agrivatied. The girl snickered before speaking

  "Hey, I can't just stand helpless, plus I'm not some damsel in distress" the girl looked at me " and kid thanks for the help" She muttered the last part out low enough so that I could hear. I nodded at her with a small smile.

                        --------3rd pov---------  
Castellar got up and took in a deep breath hoping he could have something like fire breath, ice beams or something!  
He couldn't just stand there and do nothing. As if a miracle has happened Castellar started floating in the air, a red glow around his body. With a raise of his arm the three thugs were off the ground. Looking up at Castellar the girl made a soft smile, she felt empathy for the young boy as she had the same problem with her powers.

Bones formed from the ground, some shaped like it could stab out an eye while others looked normal. Slamming down his arm, the thugs came flying down two falling straight into the bones while the gang leader lost almost half of his body. Bleeding out the boss screamed a scream that was filled with agony and anger. Desperation filled the young man's eyes as he tried to crawl away but with no avail, he passed out.  Gently landing on the ground  on his knees in a puddle of blood Castellar realized that he got his powers, "w-what happend?" He asked but saw the bones and continued speaking "OH MY GOD I'm an abnormal! I-i can go with dings to the high school hahhah I can't believe it" He laughed out in disbelief.

Wiping his hand on his forehead, he felt a foreign substance, it was lukewarm and had a metallic smell. He looked down at his hand with a face of horror "Is that blood? I'm not bleeding am i... no I'm not so who's is it?" He looked up and saw the bodies "oh... Oh God D-did I kill those people? Oh no " He started laughing as if someone told a funny joke. The girl took his blood filled hand and ran away from the ally.

"You idiot don't stay on the crime scene!" She yelled while dragging them away. The only question on the boy's mind was just who is this girl?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this came out pretty good and as you can see the dialogue is fixed and I hope it's good anyway just let me know if you're enjoying this!
> 
> You can contact me on these sites  
> Twitter: @determinedskely  
> Tumblr: intriguingskeleton-arts-yo.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know if you want to have an oc in here of not bought hah and let me know If my writings good too  
> Co-author: sandrix  
> Twitter: determinedskely  
> Tumblr: intriguingskeleton-arts-yo  
> ^^ you can contact me on those if ya want but ya know bought  
> I'll try to get the first chapter out too


End file.
